


Deja Vu

by dreamalittledreamofme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Kinda?, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Taako is actually good with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofme/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofme
Summary: Magnus, haunted by the past, is worried to leave home for a week. Taako tries to reassure him.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only through the last Lunar Interlude as a write this, so I'm sorry for any discrepancies!

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Magnus has his hands around Taako’s waist, holding him close.

“I will be fine, bubbale. Don’t need to worry about good ol’ Taako."

Magnus releases him a bit, just enough to look at his face. He is worried, concerned, anxious, and every other synonym for scared.

The human is leaving home for a week, off to Neverwinter to drop off a table and a set of chairs for Merle. He also made some goodies for Merle’s kids, including a wooden duck. It never failed to excite Mookie.

He attempted to make Merle travel to pick it up. Then he tried to convince Taako to come with him. However, Merle refused to make the trip, saying he was too old, especially to bring Mookie and Mavis on a five-day trip. Taako informed him that he had a big catering event for a wedding that same week.

He was so, so scared of leaving again. Leaving someone he loved by themselves, while he was out of town. Leaving them, and coming back to nothing, not even a house.

He couldn’t lose another person like that. Not someone he loved so dearly.

Taako pats his chest and looks him in the eyes, “I will be okay, Maggie. We’ve beaten some pretty messed up shit. If anything happens, which it won’t, they’ll be dealing with the best detective in the world and a level 16 wizard, baby!”

Magnus’ gaze turns soft. He knows Taako could handle himself and protect Angus if need be. Still though, in the back of his mind, the memories persist. 

His thoughts must seem obvious as Taako keeps going, “Here, we both have Stones of Far Speech again. I will call you every day you’re gone, capeesh?”

His body relieves some tension.

“You promise?”

“Yes, Maggie.”

“No matter what?”

“Yes.”

“Especially in danger?”

Taako looks exasperated, “_Especially_ in danger. If you don’t leave now, you’re going to be traveling in the night.” He takes Magnus’ hands off his waist, holding it between them.

“Okay, okay!” And then a pause, “Can I call you at any time?”

The elf rolls his eyes, “Of course. But don’t expect me to always answer. You married a busy man!”

He drops the hands, sliding his own into Magnus’ sideburns, and pulls him down. The kiss is short and sweet. Magnus desperately wants it to last longer. He follows as Taako pulls away.

“No more dilly-dallying!” He grabs the taller man by the shoulders and turns him around.

Magnus takes the hint. He sets up the last of the chairs in the back of the wagon. As he sits down, Taako is leaning against the fence, arms crossed.

The fighter takes a good look at the elf and says, “I love you.” Fear strikes his heart.

“No, wait. I can’t- this can’t be the last words, not again.”

Taako walks up to the wagon, “It won’t be, because nothing is going to happen to me.” He gives one last peck on the cheek and steps back. 

The look his husband gives him is full of admiration and love. 

“You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me.”

Taako eyes widen in surprise, not prepared for the adoration. His face turns a deep red. “Yeah yeah, you big oaf. Go on.”

Magnus’ smile is big and light as he leaves, but his heart is dark and scared.

\--------

He’s only a couple hours into his travel when he gets the first phone call.

It has taken everything in him to not turn back around. With every foot the wagon takes, the heavier his heart becomes.

The moment the stone rings, fear enters his heart again. But it’s Taako’s voice that comes through, and he’s immediately relieved.  
They mostly talk about nonsense. Lup came shortly after Magnus had left. He could hear her through the stone sometimes, making small comments. 

Like the kiss, he was reluctant to let Taako go, but they both needed sleep. Although, Magnus wasn’t too sure how much sleep he was going to get.

After the call, Magnus finds a small inn to stay at. He’s praying to every god out there to make sure his home stays safe.

\--------

He arrives in Neverwinter two days later. It would have neem a much shorter trip if he had taken the train, but the size of the table wouldn’t allow that. Sometimes, he curses himself at being so helpful.

Taako still has yet to call, but it’s morning, so he’s not expecting much.

When he knocks on Merle’s door, Mavis answers. For the most part, their interactions are very polite.

Then, Mookie comes barreling through the door, attempting to take down Magnus. This obviously, doesn’t work out well, but the man falls, pretending to be smushed by the dwarven child.

“What’d you get me? What’d you get me!?”

Magnus reaches into his pocket and takes out the small, wooden duck. Mookie eyes it in excitement.

“ANOTHER DUCK!” He screams and runs off to go put it in his collection.

Mavis smiles at him, embarrassed, before running after him. “Mookie! Don’t yell! And you know you’re not supposed to jump on people like that!”

Merle pops his head from the kitchen, “Sorry. Kids you know?”

Magnus thinks back to Angus at home, who is definitely a kid, but it very, very different than Mookie. He shakes his head.

Merle shrugs. “Lunch?”

\--------

It’s evening by the time the table is set up. For the entire day, he’s been playing around with Mookie. The kid is very excited about everything, and it’s nice to see someone so optimistic.

There’s no word from Taako. Usually, he would have called by now. Magnus is getting very nervous. He attempted to call earlier but to no avail.

He makes up a hundred and one excuses as to why Taako didn’t answer to try and calm down. It’s not working out well.

He lets Merle and the kids be a distraction from it. 

Later, when the kids are in bed, he can’t ignore it anymore. He goes outside on the porch, pacing from one side to the other as he calls Taako.

Still no answer. He tries again.

“C’mon Taako. Please pick up. I’m begging, _please pick up._”

No one picks up.

Maybe he should just leave. He could take the train back home. Merle will be fine holding his wagon. Or maybe he should get Merle to come along, just in cas-

Magnus is just about to sit down on his wagon when the stone rings. He fumbles to answer it.

“_Taako._”

“Hey, Maggie! You would not believe the day I had! The bride almost left! Honestly, if it wasn’t for me this wedding would be a dis-”

“_Taako._” He stops talking. He can hear a Magnus’ shaky breath through the stone, almost as if he was crying.

Magnus has his hands in his head. The relief flooding through him is so overwhelming, tears prick at his eyes.

“Taako. I- I thought you were _gone_. You didn’t call and you weren’t answering and I thought you had died. I thought someone came for my family again!”

“Hey. Hey, bubbale, breathe. You need to breathe with me, okay?”

“You promised.”

That makes Taako stop.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Magnus. I didn’t realize where the time had gone and that’s not a great excuse. But I’m here, I’m fine. So is Angus. Everything here is okay.”

Magnus knows that Taako means it. He rarely says he’s sorry. 

“Please don’t do that again.”

Taako falters across the line, “O-okay.”

The human takes a deep breath and exhales.

“Hey, Maggie?”

“Yeah?” He’s still trying to stop the tears from falling.

“You know I love you right? You’re one of the best things that have happened to me too.”

Taako’s words help the tears escape, but he’s finally calmed down.

“I love you too. Now, tell me about this crazy bride.”

He gets out of the wagon and sits on the porch, listening to his husband talk.

\--------

Magnus is almost home two days later. 

Taako had called him earlier that day, eagerly waiting for Magnus to be home.

He knew for a fact everything was okay. He could picture it now, his home safe and intact.

There were other images though. One’s that kept intruding his mind. The house he built was burned down. Everything was completely ash. The only thing standing was the fence that surrounded the perimeter. What was worse though, was the site of Angus’ feathered cap in the ash. Of Taako, enclosed around what would be the front door. He’s deathly pale, a stillness in him that Magnus could hope to only see in his nightmares. The blood around him new, as if this happened mere moments ago. Of himself, not being able to protect the ones he loved yet again.

Magnus shook his head. Everything was fine, he kept repeating to himself.

And it was. The moment he saw the fence, the house, his home, a smile grew on his face. And for the 100th time that week, relief swept through him.

His smile grew wider as he saw Angus and Taako standing at the gate of the fence. They were talking to each other. Taako, with a hand on his hip, no doubt poking fun at the kid, and Angus, still enthusiastic.

Taako looks as beautiful as ever, his light hair down and a sunhat on. The sun shines on him, making him almost ethereal. And he can’t think of a time when he was happier to see Angus.

“Hey!” He calls out. They both look up and Taako’s eyes light up.

Magnus hops out of the wagon, taking Angus in a big hug. The kid laughs, happy to have the burly man home.

He scoops up Taako too, twirling them around. The elf slaps his back, wanting to be put down. He looks irritated but Magnus can see the amusement in his eyes.

Taako dusts himself off, trying to avoid Magnus’ eyes, which are too filled with love.

The fighter takes Taako’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply. He’s just about pulled Taako into a dive, wrapping an arm around his waist. The elf has to hold onto his hat so it doesn’t fall off. Finally, Magnus lets him go, but they still stay close together.

Taako lets out a deep laugh, looking at Magnus with complete and utter adoration.

“Welcome home, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to disservice Julia or how impactful she was to Magnus. That would be rude to both Magnus as a character and Travis, who is very attached to this character and his backstory. But I did want to put him in this situation that was a lot like what happened. I wanted to see how Magnus would react. 
> 
> Still though, if you think I disrespected Magnus and Julia in any way or think I could make it better in some places so that I'm not, please let me know!
> 
> Also, Taako might be a bit OOC? I know he's not usually one to show affection, but its easier to say stuff over the phone than face-to-face.
> 
> I very much like comments! 
> 
> My tumblr: poly-space-nerds.tumblr.com


End file.
